In an electronic device, a large amount of information may be sent from a transmitter to a receiver via a lossy medium. This information may be sent using a driver. The driver may boost the signal to ensure that the large amount of information is sent to the receiver.
Digital logic circuitry is being used in applications involving signals of ever-increasing frequencies. Wireless communications devices are one example of applications that require very high frequencies. Increases in the frequency may provide trade-offs in the form of signal loss and inability of a receiver to differentiate between digital high signals and digital low signals. As a result, a receiver may find it difficult to interpret sent information, increasing the bit error rate of a communication system.
One solution to this signal loss is the use of pre-emphasis in a driver. With pre-emphasis, a data transmission is boosted at certain times to reduce the bit error rate. Current mode logic (CML) drivers with pre-emphasis have been used. However, some applications may require the use of a non-current mode logic (non-CML) driver. As such, benefits may be realized by using pre-emphasis in a non-current mode logic (non-CML) driver.